To Remember
by Scarred Secrets
Summary: Set before AND after the 2011 film Sorta . Jerry survives because she calls out to him. He gave her the chance to forget him. She never did, now she can't escape him. They were meant to be, I suppose. ONE SHOT Jerry/OC


**A.N. **Just a one shot I came up with while watching Fright Night last night. I could sleep at all. Lmao. I was up until 4 in the morning writing this, so I hope you guys like it! Also, I don't know when I'll be updating my other stories, I don't have Microsoft word anymore, but I see FF has gotten a copy and paste way to sumbit stories now, so there may be updates coming very soon! I'm considering rewritting Break Me Hard completely. Let me know what you guys think! 3

_Disclaimer: _I own **nothing** related to Fright Night or vampire lore. All I own are the original characters in my stories.

* * *

_He'd pulled me in with his eyes. They were dark, captivating, full of promises, full of passion. I don't know what I meant to him, but I knew in the moment we met that neither of us would ever forget the other. If only I'd known then just how long he'd have to live with my memory, how long he'd live with the regret of letting me go. His secret had eventually come out. I'd seen the monster that hides beneath the beauty, but even when his beautiful eyes became a thing of nightmares he'd held no dark intentions towards me. Confusing yes...but I think he felt for me the way I'd felt for him._

_Jerry Dandridge was the first man I ever loved. I was only nineteen when I'd first met him. I had been living with six other people, most of us were strangers to each other. But we all needed a place to live, and the only way any of us could afford something was if we split bills and rent in as many different directions as possible...and even then it still wasn't easy. The house we'd been renting was big, there was more then enough space for all of us and it was quite comfortable. It was in a nice neighborhood...though looking back I think we may have lowered some peoples property values with all the parties and stuff we'd thrown._

_Cops came knocking at our door often. One of the boys who'd lived with us had been arrested several times right outside the property, mainly for underage drinking but he'd only been just a few months short of his 21st. When a house had gone up for sale across the way was when Jerry walked into my life. The first time I'd seen him it had been during one of the parties, he'd come over to bitch about the noise, then threatened to call the cops if we didn't give up some of the booze to him. I'd been on the receiving end of the blackmail, as I had been the lucky one to answer the door._

_He was an older man, early thirties, gorgeous as all fuck. The very second I'd caught his eyes with mine, I swear I'd felt the hairs on my arms stand on end. I'd always known something about him was off, but the way he looked at me melted my insides, turned my blood to fire. After that night I hadn't seen him again for a while, but I spent a lot of time looking for glimpses of him. I never saw him during the day. I was quick to assume it was because he worked at night, and that is what he later told me the next time we had a conversation with each other. The other girls in the house, while they agreed he was beyond fuckable, had all jumped on the 'he is way to old' bandwagon._

_I'd known they were right. I may not have been living with my parents and technically didn't have to listen to anything they said anymore, but the shitfit they would have thrown if they'd ever known their 19 year old daughter was seeing a thirty-something year old was something I avoided at all costs. Even my closest friends never really knew that I'd dated him. And I did date him. He'd taken me out a few times, and each of those times I'd tried my best to do myself up to look as old as possible. I still, to this day, can't believe I'd got into that club with him that one time. _

_But Jerry seemed to have a power over people. One look at him was all it took to get captured by his eyes, and once that happened, he had you. One night I'd been watching his house from one of my roommates windows. A few times every week he told me he couldn't be bothered, there was no explanation and any attempt at getting one always ended in failure. Naturally, I didn't like that, and while I put up with it for a while, that particular night my curiosity won out. I didn't go over there until I'd seen him leave. Once his truck was out of sight, I'd walked over and around to the back. I knew where he kept his spare key, and getting into his place hadn't been difficult._

_That was the night I met the real Jerry Dandridge. He'd been furious, and I still don't know why he didn't just kill me like he'd killed the woman he'd brought back with him. I will probably never know why he didn't just drain me and throw me away. I'd been absolutely terrified. But as soon as the monster had appeared, it had disappeared, and just the man had been standing before me. Even through the tears and the terror, I could still see a tenderness in him that just didn't fit. That night was the last night I'd felt his kiss, his touch. But it was the first night I'd felt the sting of bone entering the flesh of my neck. He fell apart at the taste of my blood and in some sick way I loved it._  
_I only saw him again one other time. He told me to forget, and then disappeared like he'd never even existed._

Her green eyes snap open when the cat jumps onto the desk in front of her. It takes her a moment to swat the fluffy cat off her papers. A smile curls her lips as the cat immediately pounces on the catnip filled mouse laying on the floor. "Louie, you're such an idiot." her voice is playful as she gets up from the chair. She needed to get away from her work for a while...that was the whole point of taking a vacation. Even if all that vacation was, was a few weeks at home without the worries of work duties.

She was a claims analysis at a small independent health insurance company. The job sucked. It was a 9-5, Monday - Friday, and literally consisted of sitting in front of a computer screen all day. Her eyeballs felt like they wanted to melt out of her head most days, and her ass wasn't to fond of chairs anymore. The money was decent and the benefits were rockin, but that was all the place had going for it. She'd been working in the same place for a good six years now, since she'd been 22. Her original plan had been to go to nursing school, but she dropped out after only a month.

After Jerry Dandridge, Kelly had a difficult time doing anything. The man...the vampire had stolen something from her and never returned it before he vanished. Now she was haunted by him. Night after night she saw him when she closed her eyes, the scar on her collarbone would throb and itch as if it were still fresh. But she never searched for him. Never even thought about it. She'd tried to forget him, did the best she could. He didn't rule her though, didn't control her. She never thought about him until she was by herself in her apartment, only Louie's glowing eyes watching her.

A deep sigh escapes Kelly's lips as she falls into her unmade bed. She lies there for only a minute before she suddenly darts up, her green eyes wide as she paws at the skin of her neck, trying to sooth the burning. It stops as fast as it had come and she's left panting, confusion and tears swelling in her eyes. This was the third time in the last month that this had happened. Furiously wiping at the tears, Kelly enters her bathroom, swiping her long chestnut curls off her shoulder and examining the wound in the mirror.

It wasn't a scar. It was a full-fledged bleeding wound, two tiny holes in her neck. Fear was creeping up on her just when a loud banging echoed throughout her apartment. Her heart is beating so fast it feels like it'll burst through her ribcage, but on shaking legs she nears her door. Hesitantly she looks through the peep hole and is greeted with the image of a man she only allowed herself to remember when no one else was around. Nine years...and he was still exactly the same. Against better judgement she opens the door quickly, swinging it open.

Her green eyes meet dark brown ones, and he forces the same feeling out of her that he'd got all them years ago. He's wearing a lopsided smirk, but she see's something in those dark depths that she'd never seen before...pain. That's when she notices the way he is standing, he's just barely holding himself up. "Jerry..."

"Invite me in."

It's a command. One she feels no obligation to obey. Her hand is still covering the open marks on her neck, but somehow she knows he can smell the blood. The way his eyes waver back and forth from her own, to her hand. She thinks if she lets him in, he'll tear her apart. "No."

"Invite me in Kelly."

This time she feels like she has to, but backs away further into her apartment. "Jerry...I can't." she shakes her head, hands dropping down to her sides. "I forgot you. Just like you asked me to. Now please...don't remind me."

"You forgot me as much as I forgot you, Kels. You don't need to be reminded. Now invite me in."

She knows if she invites him in she'll lose any power she may have. He'll have all the control...if he wants to kill her, he will. She closes her eyes, trying to fight off the words about to spill from her lips, but she can't stop herself. Everything in her mind is screaming at her not to, but everything else that she is, is telling her to let him in. "Come in, Jerry...before I change my mind." That smirk is back on his face. Despite his obvious pained falter, his movements are graceful. The second he steps into her apartment he has the door shut, his eyes stuck on her bite. "Why?"

"You've been calling me, princess."

She frowns at the name he calls her. No one has called her that since she was 19. Her frown deepens as she absorbs the rest of his sentence. "No I haven't."

He's moving towards her now, but she doesn't back up, and he stops just in front of her. "You may not know it," he reaches out, she flinches, and he pushes strands of her hair behind her ear, his fingers running down over his mark, "But you have been." His dark eyes are studying her, probably taking notice of how different she looked. She wasn't a child anymore, she grew up, and he seemed entranced by it.

Her restless nights return to her. They'd been increasing in numbers, happening more and more often. Was she longing for him? Was she calling for him? Did he see what she would see in her sleep? "You're hurt."

His fingers pull slowly away from her skin, gathering the crimson liquid on his digits. She watches as he brings them to his mouth, cleaning the blood away. Euphoria is in his eyes as he does this. "It's no big deal. I underestimated my prey." his shoulders shrug in such a casual way that he almost seems human to her again. "If you forgot me princess, it wouldn't be so prominent."

She knows he's talking about the bite. She'd done her research, though separating fact from fiction was something she couldn't do, she did know a vampires bite was supposed to fade with time. When he'd bit her that night, he'd done it without the intention to kill or turn, he'd just wanted a taste. A little sample. Though it was also the kind of bite that left a link between vampire and mortal, a link that could only be broken by disconnecting from the vampire. Though it had been nine long years since she had seen him, she never truly let go. "It wasn't fair of you to ask me to forget, Jerry." her voice is bitter.

"Now's not the time to discuss it, Kelly." his eyes aren't looking at hers anymore, they are stuck on the blood still bubbling on the bite.

"Why? Are you going to eat me, Jerry?"

His eyes flash to hers momentarily and then fast as lightning her back slams painfully into her living-room wall. She is very aware of his hand gripping around her throat, but he isn't applying any pressure, just simply holding her. He doesn't look angry, his head is tilted to the side, his perfect teeth grinning at her. "I think you'd like it if I did, princess."

Her hand cracks him across his cheek, even from their awkward position. He's not effected by it, her mortal strength is feeble compared to his own, but that doesn't stop her from taking gratification from it. His hand tightens slightly around her neck, but only enough to warn her off from striking him again. "Can you just kill me and get it over with?"

"I'm not going to kill you, Kels." he leans down, so when he speaks, his lips brush her ear, "I'm going to ravish every inch of your body, and make you beg for my bite."

Her mouth suddenly feels very dry, and it hurts to swallow. The tingling in her belly tells her she likes that idea, but while her body may betray her, her mind never will. "You were on fire..." tears are beginning to surface in her eyes, "I saw you covered in flames."

He pulls away from her then, so that he can match her green eyes with his dark ones. There is a lot going on his eyes, just as she suspects there is a lot in her own. He is hard to figure out, but there are unmistakable emotions flitting in his eyes, she can recognize surprise, longing, hunger. "What you saw, Kelly, was the biggest mistake I've made in a very long time." his voice is a hushed, and husky whisper. "Charlie won. He beat me. And I saw you, heard you. You got me out of there, Kels."

The tear that trickles down her cheek is quickly swiped away by one of his dangerous claws. "I don't understand..."

"You will. I'm not letting go of you princess. Not this time." in that instant his mouth is on hers, and everything falls into place. It felt just like it did when she was still just 19 years old. He made her blood turn to fire, she was hypersensitive to his presence, to his body taunt against hers. The muscles in his thigh jerk when her hand finds the injury that had been causing him pain, he groans into her mouth. She watches as his eyes go from the beautiful brown she was so familiar with to the jetblack of the demon that hid beneath the surface. Her eyes snap shut when a fang cuts into her lip. She tastes her own blood and he laps it up. With every drop the wound hidden beneath the fabric of his jeans gets smaller.

He pulls away only when her need for air interferes. Slowly, her green eyes reopen, her breaths coming out in short gasps. "I belong to you...don't I?"

His husky chuckle sends shivers down her back. "You've always known it. I gave you the chance to escape me, Kelly. You never took it." His hand pushes her head to the side, fully baring her neck to him. She's vaguely aware of Louie rubbing against both her and Jerry's legs, but any connection to her surroundings is broken when he brings his mouth to her neck, teeth sinking into the flesh. It doesn't last long, in the next instant he has her mouth with his again, his lip bleeding his life into her. She can taste blood. Hers. His. It's all coming together.

Everything is black for Kelly. She doesn't know how long it is until she comes to. But when she does she's terrified, clawing her way out of what she knows is dirt. It's dark, everywhere it's dark, but she can see everything as if it wasn't. He's sitting on a set of stairs in the far right of the room. "Jerry...what..."

"Ssshhh, princess." he's striding towards her quivering form lying in the dirt she'd dug out from. He lifts her into his arms, jetblack eyes glittering in excitement. "You need to feed."

Something in her shifts. Somehow she knows her green eyes have bled black. Her senses are unbelievable, Jerry's scent overpowering everything until she hears the heartbeat, and smells the fear pulsating off the mortal man's body. How she didn't know he'd been in there with them before, she didn't know. Jerry didn't matter to her anymore, she ripped herself from his arms, seemingly flying towards the now screaming man. The taste of his blood sends her straight to cloud nine, the beast hiding within her taking it's share and reveling in the way she claws and rips at the man's skin.

When it's over she feels warm. She feels alive. She's on her feet now, her human eyes glittering maliciously as she takes in her handy work. Blood smears her face, neck, body. Her movements are like a cats as she turns to lock eyes with Jerry. She loves him. In every possible way. And he loves her. She see's it in the way he is looking at her, a smug, satisfied smile resting on his lips. "You're a messy eater, Kels." he's teasing her. "Cleaning it up is gonna be a bitch."

"That's why we have fire, Jer." Kelly had always been a confident woman, but now she felt on top of the world.

"Clever, clever, little one. But you have much to learn."

"Start teaching." her lips are curled into a fiery smirk. She see's him coming before he even moves, but he is still much faster then her. His teeth tear at her skin, and her claws rip long welts into his flesh through his clothes. This was how it was always meant to be. If only she'd known it sooner.


End file.
